


Snoring Problems

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot/drabble for a request on wattpad.</p><p>Summary: Harry has snoring problems and Niall is going to go crazy if he doesn’t stop soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring Problems

Niall thinks he is about to lose his mind. Harry just will not stop snoring. He loves him, he does. But, his snoring is causing Niall to lose sleep. He hasn’t always snored. He’d only done it occasionally when they had first met. But here recently he’s done it almost every night. The worst part is that Harry doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. He’ll snore so loud that it wakes him from his sleep but he’s back asleep before he can comprehend what’s happened. Niall has tried to tell him countless times, but he just keeps denying it.  
“I do not snore Niall. You must be hearing things.”  
Harry had said the first time Niall had tried to tell him.  
Yeah, your obnoxious snoring.  
Niall had thought.

That had been two weeks ago, and Harry has snored every night since then. Niall was sure he was going to lose his mind soon if he didn’t find out why Harry kept on snoring.  
Niall decides to give Harry’s mum, Anne, a call, to see if she knew any way to make him stop. Niall decided to ring Anne when Harry was out for his morning jog. He didn’t want Harry to know quite yet that he was calling his mum.  
After he heard Harry close the front door, he grabbed his cell from the beside table and scrolled through his contacts before tapping on Anne’s name. The phone rang a few time before she picked up.  
“Niall love, is everything alright?”  
“Everything is fine Anne, I just had a question.”  
“Of course, what is it?”  
“Well, Harry has been snoring almost every night for the past month or so and I have no idea how to get him to stop. He also keeps denying it.”  
Niall hears a laugh on the other end of the phone before Anne answers.  
“Of course he’s denying it. He did that when he was younger too. As long as he’s at least slightly elevated, he shouldn’t snore. That’s what the doctor said when we went to find out how back when he was younger.”  
“Bless you Anne!”  
Anne laughs again before she tells Niall to just prop a few pillows up where Harry sleeps and he should be fine before she hangs up.

Niall tries to be inconspicuous about it. He puts a couple of extra pillows on Harry’s side of the bed before he gets back from his run and Niall hopes he doesn’t notice.

That night as they’re getting ready for bed, Harry notices his pillows are sitting a little higher than before.  
“Ni?”  
“Yeah babe?”  
“Why are my pillows higher than they were last night?”  
Niall curses under his breath and sighs.  
“Please don’t get mad at me.”  
Harry raises and eyebrow in response.  
“I called your mom because you’re snoring was making me restless and I didn’t know if it was something serious or not and she told me to make sure you’re elevated at night and you wouldn’t snore.”  
Harry opens his mouth to protest but Niall beats him to it.  
“And don’t say you don’t snore because you’re mom told me you denied it when you were younger.”  
Harry’s shoulders slump and he gets a pouty look on his face.  
Niall tuts.  
“I’m sorry Ni.”  
Now he looks guilty and feels bad.  
“Babe look at me.”  
He places two fingers under Harry’s chin and lifts it up so he’s looking at him.  
“I was just worried about you love. I’d also like to sleep but your well being is the first on my list.”  
Harry is still pouting but he no longer looks guilty.  
Niall smiles at that and kisses the pout off of Harry’s lips.  
Harry smiles when they part, showing off his dimples. He hides his face in the crook of Niall’s neck and pecks the skin there.  
“I love you Ni.”  
Niall smiles brightly before kissing the top of Harry’s head.  
“I love you Haz.”

Harry doesn’t snore that night or the night after that, or the night after that.


End file.
